


Same Ol' Dance

by JasnNCarly



Category: Days of Our Lives, The Young and the Restless
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Sofia handles business.





	Same Ol' Dance

“Tucker always leave you to battle for him.”  
  
His absence left Sofia defenseless against a disappointed, aggressive business associate; the last thing she wanted to deal with was yet another entitled jerk, yet there she sat – across the table from a very attractive, smug man.  
  
“He’s been tied up as I’m sure you’re aware of. Newman and Abbott relations have been strained over the past year, Mr. Black.”  
  
“Hmm…”Brady leaned forward, wagging a finger at her while maintaining a pleasant smile, “You handle yourself well in tense situations. Ever consider jumping ship?”  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“Would you consider working for me?”


End file.
